When positioning a tree stand at an elevated level in a tree, users may need to pass a strap or chain about the tree to secure the tree stand in position. Often, users have a difficult time passing the strap or chain around the tree and maintain a balanced position while hanging the tree stand. There is therefore a need for a device to safely aid in hanging a tree stand. There is also a need for a device that allows a user to pass a strap or chain around a tree while maintaining a secure position. There is a further need in the art for a device that can be utilized in a variety of trees and is adjustable to allow a strap or chain to be positioned about different types and sizes of trees.